Known Forever
by SULink
Summary: Tommy follows his dream of being a film-maker by entering an upcoming film contest in Albuquerque. The old flame of him and Kimi re-ignites but will all go well? Rated T for strong language and suggestive themes, but nothing too graphic. My first fanfic. R
1. Good Morning Sunshine

Known Forever

_*I do not own any rights to Rugrats or All Grown up. This is a purely for fun story*_

_I know that other stories for this haven't been updated for several years, but I thought I would try to bring some life to it since I love pairings. You will see TK (of course) and a little of CL (maybe a few surprises here and there)_

Chapter 1: Good Morning Sunshine

The sun rose on the early September morning. Tommy woke up to the sound of his alarm going off, he groaned and he turned to shut it off.

"7AM….. Why does school have to start again?" He said dropping his head back on his pillow. A few minutes went by and Tommy's mother walked through his door.

"Good morning sunshine." Didi said standing in the was no response except a groan from Tommy as she walked over to his bed. "Come on Tommy, you gotta get ready for school, it's your junior year, you know." She said ripping his covers off him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeahh…." Tommy said groaning as he got up rubbing his eyes grabbing some clothes out of his dresser as he walked to the bathroom for a shower. After a few minutes Tommy came downstairs all dressed and ready for school except for feeling groggy. He sat down at the table where Dil and his father were eating breakfast. He picked up his fork and stating eating his egg.

"Morning Champ, ready for your junior year of high school?" Stu said enthusiastically drinking his coffee.

"As ready as I'll ever be…." Tommy said yawning finishing his egg and moving on to his sausage link.

"Aren't you excited T? Said Dil as he downed his milk. "Just two more years of school for you, then college, how cool is that?" He said getting up putting his plate in the sink.

"Are you kidding, it's still two more years, and then what? I won't see my friends again after we go to college except the occasional breaks that only last a couple of weeks." He said putting his fork down rubbing his eyes.

"You will still keep in contact with them. After all you've all known each other since you were in diapers. I doubt Chuckie will get all down like you are after he finishes his senior year this year." Did said reassuring Tommy as she washed Dil's plate.

"Yeah and let's not forget you and Kimi…" Dil said teasingly as he wrapped his arm around Tommy.

"Let off Dil; let's not forget that whole initial carving incident was because she like me, and that was like 7 or 8 years ago." Tommy said aggressively as he shoved Dil off him.

"You know you like her T…." He said still teasing.

Tommy was starting to get annoyed. "Even if I did Dil, who cares? Even I did, Kimi probably got over me a long time ago like she said she did.

"All right boys that's enough, Chuckie will be here and minute to pick you guys up, grab your bags and get read." Stu said handing his plate to Didi and taking another sip of coffee.

"Yeah okay…" Both boys said in unison grabbing their bags. As soon as Tommy downed his milk he heard Chuckie's horn. They rushed outside and saw Chuckie's van sitting out front in between his driveway and the Deville's. Phil and Lil came out to meet them and climbed into the van.

"SHOTGUN!" yelled Dil as he jumped into the front passenger seat.

Tommy sat next to Kimi in the second row passenger seat as the twins sat next to each other in the back. As Chuckie started driving away Tommy looked over at Kimi who looked back. Both smiled as Tommy said, "Another year of school…."

To which Kimi replied, "Another year of bullshit…" They said fist-bumping each other.

Tommy turned away to face his window as did Kimi, but Tommy didn't see the slight blushing in her cheeks. However Lil did. When they finally got to school Chuckie and Tommy went off on their own looking at each other's schedules. Dil went off with Phil talking about what they think might be for lunch. Kimi started walking on her own when she felt a yank on her arm.

"Owww…" she yelled rubbing her shoulder that felt yanked out of place. "Lil what was that for?"

Lil looked at Kimi with an evil grin, "Old flames coming back Kimi or did they never die?" She asked mockingly.

"What are you talking about?" Kimi responded with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Are you really that oblivious Kimi or are you trying to play dumb?" Lil said teasing her.

"You saw it didn't you…." Kimi whispered.

"Well DUH, I WAS sitting right behind you. You blushed after the fist-bump, isn't that kind of….. Cliché?"

"Ugh…." Kimi groaned, "I don't know, I guess I never really stopped liking him, but he doesn't like me so I guess I never grew more attached to him like I first did."

"I wouldn't be so sure Kimi, after all even our parents said you two were perfect each other since were in the playpen" Lil said confidently fixing her hair from the wind.

"But…." Kimi started to say before the PA system interrupted her

"**ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS: THIS IS PRINCIPAL PANGBORN**"

"Ugh… not Pangborn again… why is he always in charge of whatever school we go to at some point?" Kimi mumbled holding her head in pain from the sound of his voice.

Lil gave her a shrug and responded, "Dreaded curse I guess."

"**ALL STUDENTS WILL GO THEIR FIRST PERIOD CLASSES. CLASSES START IN 5 MINUTES, SO MOVE!**"

"I guess I'll see you later?" Kimi asked turning to Lil.

"Yup, see you at lunch. Good luck!" She yelled running off.

"With what!?" Kimi yelled asking in confusion.

"You'll see!" Lil responded going through the double doors.

Kimi just shrugged it off and headed to her first class of the day biology. As she walked through the door she saw a familiar face sitting in the second row.

_Ok so here's my first chapter to my first story, please review and give some constructive criticism. Also ideas for later chapters would be nice, I can't write well enough without some form of inspiration which led me to do this to begin with. PS: I know the grammar is bad._


	2. True Friends

_Ok, it may be too early for a Chapter 2, but I've been getting excited with making this fanfic. As previously stated I do not own rights to Rugrats or All Grown Up! Or the bands/songs that will be sung that are mentioned. I'm hoping to get more viewers and reviewers with the addition of more chapters. Please review and tell me what you think. Rated T for strong language and suggestive sexual themes._

**Chapter 2: True Friends**

Kimi looked at the familiar face listening at his music player nodding his head to the beat. The boy looked up to see Kimi staring at him.

"Hey Kimi, I didn't know you had Mr. Lockeen for bio first period." Tommy said enthusiastically taking out an earbud motioning for Kimi to sit next to him.

"Friends for years and you couldn't have told me your schedule huh?" Kimi replied sounding annoyed but obviously playfully to Tommy as she placed her bag on the floor and sat down next to him. She could hear her favorite band playing in Tommy's earphone.

_Oohhhhhhhh, it's your FUCKING nightmare_

_(While your nightmare comes to life)_

_Can't wake up in sweat  
'Cause it ain't over yet  
Still dancing with your demons  
(Victim of your own creation)  
Beyond the will to fight  
Where all that's wrong is right  
Where hate don't need a reason  
(Loathing self-assassination)_

"I didn't know you liked A7X" (_short for Avenged Sevenfold for those who don't know_) Kimi said putting the earbud in her ear, now nodding to the beat as well.

"Yeah I never did 'till this summer when you got me into them. I gotta say Kimi, any guy would kill for a girl into this kind of music and doesn't dress up like a suicidal nutcase." Tommy said laughing pointing at Kimi's outfit. She was wearing her black fishnet top with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. She had on her tight blue jeans that go down to just barely covered the top of her black and white sneakers. (_Yeah typical punk/skater girl look, again I know cliché.)_

"You think so?" She asked blushing. She looked down at her shirt and wiped off some of the lint. "You don't think I dress weird or something? I know you, you boys and you're hormones…" She said trailing off looking in the other direction realizing she thought she just insulted Tommy.

"_Shit...Shit…_" She thought to herself.

"Oh please Kimi, I'm a guy it's written in our blood, but me and the guys are different. I know better than to date some girl wearing a mini skirt or something. All they want is attention. Besides, all most of them are good for is being eye-candy." Tommy said smiling as he was flipping through songs until he came across something he liked.

"But what about that girl, you dated… what was her name again…. Melissa?" She asked thinking of that skank_ *cough*_ girl Tommy dated a while back. She remembered her clear as day. The boy's top dream girl in looks. Long dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, quite a bust on her and a nice ass she barely covered with her skirts.

"Give me a break Kimi that was like three years ago, and let's not forget that only lasted a week. You of all people should remember why we broke up."

***FLASHBACK***

"Tommy I'm telling you she's bad news…." Chuckie stammered trying to keep his voice from cracking again with his arm around Tommy's shoulder.

"Look, I know you guys are only trying to be my friends and all and I appreciate it." Tommy said taking Chuckie's arm off him and turned around to face him and Kimi. "I know Melissa isn't the nicest girl in the world, hell she even gives Angelica a run for her money. And her personality is….. well….." Tommy said trailing off looking at the ground trying to think of something to fill in the blank.

"Non-existent?" Kimi said bluntly raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"Right…. But we have a good time together." Tommy said confidently

"You mean when you just stare at her with your tongue out?" Kimi annoying said with a harsh look.

Tommy just blushed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Tommy, we're you're best friends, we just don't want you dating that bitch, I mean do you even know what she said to me?" Kimi asked with a tear starting to form.

"No… what?" Tommy asked curious putting his hand on Kimi's shoulder wiping away the tear with his other hand.

"She told me 'Stay away from Tommy you whore, he's mine. And when he becomes a famous director he'll forget all about you and only be able to think about me.' I still have the scar on my back to prove it when she pushed me into the mirror in the girl's room and I got cut by the glass." Kimi said angrily turning around lifting up her shirt so Tommy saw the large scar on her lower back.

"Chuckie told me about that scar, I thought you got that from skateboarding." He said chuckling to himself.

"TOMMY!" Kimi shouted at him turning around.

"Ok Ok I believe you." He said smiling.

"You do…?" She softly said with a blush forming.

"But I can't break up with her until I have solid proof that it was her. I have an idea….: Tommy said putting his finger to his chin.

"We're listening….." Chuckie said listening closely to Tommy.

"I'm supposed to meet her at the Java Lava in a few minutes; I'll hide in the storage room while you guys get her to admit it. When she does it's over between us."

"Right" Kimi said as she ran off to the Java Lava.

"Kimi wait up!" Chuckie yelled trying to catch up.

"_I hope your right Kimi, Melissa just doesn't feel right to me…_" Tommy thought to himself as he tried to catch up to the other two.

As everyone got to the Java Lava Tommy went straight to the storage room waiting for Melissa to show up. Chuckie and his father Chas were working behind the counter. Kimi went straight to the table where Lil, Phil and Dil were sitting.

"What did Tommy go in back for?" Lil asked confused taking a sip of her smoothie.

"He's supposed to meet Melissa here any minute, Chuckie and I told him of how much of a bitch she is and we're gonna get her to admit it while Tommy listens in." Kimi said amused with an evil smirk on her face.

"Woohoo!" exclaimed Dil. "I hate that chick, can't wait for the festivities." Dil said happily leaning back in his chair.

Sure enough Melissa showed up a couple of minutes later. She saw Kimi and the others sitting in the corner table. The classic vein popping from the temple showed how angry she was at the sight of Kimi.

"HEY!" She yelled marching towards Kimi and the group. Kimi and the others looked up to see the angry Melissa.

"What are you doing here Melissa, can't a girl enjoy being with her friends in piece?" Kimi said annoyed and took a sip from Lil's smoothie.

"I thought I told you before Finster, stay away from Tommy!" She said gripping Kimi by the collar of her tank top.

"I didn't know this was your world to run Melissa, I thought I could go where I want when I want, especially if my parents own this place." She said slamming the smoothie to the table standing up to her at about shoulder height. (_Yes, Melissa is older and taller than both Kimi and Tommy, not to mention her heels she has on_)

"Don't give me that bitch!" Melissa said raising her hand.

Tommy listening in on the whole conversation and looked away as he heard the sound of an open palm slap. He clenched his fist in anger gritting his he slammed the door open.

"That's ENOUGH!" Tommy yelled with a pissed look on his face. He walked over to Melissa who was now being held down by Lil, Phil and Dil. "Kimi was right, all you are is a bitch. You diss on my friends, tell them to stay away and you actually hit one of them?" He furiously asked now in her face.

"Tommy, I…." Melissa tried to say nervously but was interrupted.

"Forget Melissa, girls like you are everywhere. You dress like a whore, are selfish, gold-digging, and a total and complete bitch! I'd rather date a girl like Kimi!" He shouted raising his hands in the air.

Kimi shocked just stared at tommy blushing releasing her grip from the shock.

"But Tommy…" Melissa tried to say again but was once again interrupted as she fell to her knees.

"Heh, perfect, a position you're so used to…. It's over Melissa; get out of my face…" He murmured to her pointing at the door. The guys couldn't help but laugh

"But…" Melissa trailed off on the ground beat red in the face starting to cry.

Chas stepped and grabbed her by the arm picking her up. "Young lady, I'd appreciate it if you left and don't come back. For laying a hand on my daughter you are not welcome here." Chas said strictly pointing at the door.

Melissa got in Tommy's face and whispered, "I'll make sure you regret this somehow Pickles…." She hissed as she walked out.

Tommy just watched as she left with an accomplished smile on his face. He turned around to see the crying Kimi with a read hand print on her cheek looking at him with a slight smile. He gave her a smile back and walked up for a hug which Kimi welcomed.

"I'm sorry…." Tommy said whispering to her.

"It's ok, thanks…" She said whispering back. Lucky for her nobody could see the blushing under the hand print on her cheek.

***END FLASHBACK***

Kimi blushed after remembering the event. She turned to Tommy who was still nodding to the beat of a new song that she just noticed was playing in the earbud.

_You were told to run away  
soak the place and light the flame  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!  
_

_I was told to stay away  
Those two words I can't obey  
Pay the price for your betrayal  
Your betrayal, Your Betrayal!_

_Is it my turn to die?  
My heart is pounding as I say goodbye  
So now I dance in the flames  
I love you crying and screaming my name_

_You said that we'd be forever  
How could you kill me and lie to my face  
Now that we can't be together  
There's just no hope for our final embrace  
So here we are, I'm in your head  
I'm in your heart!_

"Bullet for my Valentine too huh?" Kimi said grinning listening to the song.

"Hell yeah, these guys rock! I never knew what awesome taste you had in music Kimi, you always kept your music to yourself." Tommy said leaning back in his chair.

Kimi kept blushing as she swiped Tommy's music player and started flipping through artists. "Let me see what else I turned you on to" She said playfully as she realized what she just said. "_Nice choice of words Kimi._" She thought to herself as she felt Tommy's hand grab hers.

"Hey give it back!" He said laughing as he leaned into Kimi trying to swipe back his music player.

"No way!" She yelled laughing as well trying to play keep away from Tommy.

That's when the bell rang and the teacher walked into the room

"Good morning class, Sorry I'm…" Mr. Lockheed said trailing off as he saw the compromising position Tommy and Kimi were in. Both students froze when they heard the teacher and didn't move.

"Something you both would rather be doing?" Mr. Lockheen asked suggestively as both Tommy and Kimi looked at each other and both blushed.

"No sir." Both said in unison as Tommy grabbed his music player turned it off and put it in his bag at his feet.

As the teacher started writing something on the chalkboard Kimi remembered the flashback. That's when she looked over at Tommy.

"Tommy?" She whispered to him.

"Yeah Kimi?" Tommy whispered back trying to keep his eyes up front.

"D-Did you… mean it…?" Kimi whispered back barely able to keep her composure.

"Mean what?" Tommy asked back looking at Kimi with a confused look on his face.

"Well… no… nevermind. Forget I said anything." She said looking up front with a depressed tone in her voice laying her hand on her cheek to cover up the blushing.

"Hmm…" Tommy thought giving Kimi a disbelieving look as he turned his attention forward.

_Ok, here's Chapter 2. It's slightly longer but I wanted to get some plot development in but I know I can make it longer without going to fast in the story or dragging it along. Please give reviews, suggestions always welcome, constructive criticism appreciated._


	3. Hopes and Dreams

_Once again, I don't own rights to anything in the story only the story itself. Rated T for strong language and sexual suggestive themes. Please enjoy._

**Chapter 3: Hopes and Dreams**

Class dragged on for Kimi. All she could keep her mind on was the memory of when Tommy broke up with Melissa. "_I'd rather date a girl like Kimi_!" Those words constantly rung in her head.

"_What did he mean by that_?" Kimi kept thinking to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell signaling first period was over. Everyone packed up their stuff and headed out except Tommy and Kimi.

"Kimi, you okay?" Tommy asked.

"I'm fine, why?" Kimi responded putting her empty notebook in her bag.

"Well you just seemed…. I don't know…. distracted. Like you were day-dreaming all class or something."

"I'm fine Tommy, I've just…. Been feeling out of it today is all…" Kimi said lightly blushing turning away. She picked up her bag and got up.

"Mind if I walk you to your next class?" Tommy asked getting up.

"Since when are you a gentleman?" Kimi giggled turning back around.

"Harsh… I might just revoke that offer now." Tommy said raising his chin walking past Kimi

"Tommy wait…" Kimi said grabbing Tommy's arm. Tommy turned back around with a smile on his face. "I'd love it if you walked me to my class." Kimi smiled.

Tommy pulled Kimi closer putting his arm around Kimi's shoulder. "I knew you couldn't resist my boyish charm." He said proudly.

"Try again Tommy…" Kimi said playfully ducking down and out of Tommy's grip while she crossed her arms.

"If you two lovebirds are finished, I have another class to teach in a few minutes." Mr. Lockeen whispered right behind them.

Kimi got really red and turned around. "We're not lovebirds, we're just friends!" She yammered as she turned around and grabbed Tommy's arm "Come on Tommy let's go" She grumbled as she yanked on his arm.

"**OWW**, Kimi….. gah! Wait up" Tommy yelped trying to release the death grip on his arm as he got dragged away.

"Heh, yeah…. Okay…." Mr. Lockeen laughing to himself shaking his head going back to his desk.

****Outside Kimi's next classroom**.**

Tommy lay down against the lockers trying to get the feeling back in his arm. "Jeez Kimi, next time warn a guy if you're gonna put a death grip in on his arm like that.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get out of there." Kimi said now rubbing her arm leaning against the lockers next to Tommy.

"Relax; Lockeen was only having a bit of fun. We both know we're not dating. And you said yourself you got over me like 10 years ago right?" Tommy asked looking up at her.

"Right…." Kimi responded looking the other way.

"Then it's nothing to get annoyed about." Tommy said getting up putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What's nothing to get annoyed about?" A familiar high-pitched voice said as both Tommy and Kimi turned around to see who it was.

"Oh hey Lil." Tommy said happy to see his good friend. "Kimi and I were just talking about our first period teacher. He thought we were dati- oomph" Tommy was cut short with a sharp pain in his lower back where Kimi punched him.

"That's enough Tommy." Kimi said annoyed.

"Right… so what's up with you Lil?" He asked rubbing his back.

"Oh, not much I have English with Kimi in a minute."

"Oh that's cool; we had bio together last period."

"REALLY? That's awesome!" Lil squealed as she gave Kimi a slight wink that she hoped Tommy didn't notice. Kimi just shot her a glare.

"Yeah, hey I gotta get to history I'll see you guys at lunch?"

"Sure"

"You know it!"

"Great I'll catch you guys later." Tommy said as he ran off down the hall and around the corner.

Kimi waited for him to be out of sight before she glared back at Lil.

"So did sparks fly" Lil tried to tease Kimi before she punched Lil in the shoulder. "OWW, what was that for?" She whimpered as she held her shoulder in pain.

"A little WARNING would have been nice. You could have TOLD me Tommy was in my bio class." Kimi whispered angrily.

"Well not to get technical but I did tell you 'Good Luck' didn't I? That was my warning." Lil stated sounding like a smart ass.

"Smartass" Kimi mumbled (A/N _see?_)

"Plus it would make this conversation that much more fun! So how did it go? Huh? HUH? HUH?" Lil started to get excited.

"Well you mean besides the whole class including the teacher thinking we're dating? It went well…." Kimi said trailing off in embarrassment.

Lil couldn't help but giggle. "What did you guys do? Besides already being perfect for each other." Kimi teased as she winked.

"*_sigh_* Well, I took his MP3, we started messing around and he ended up on t-" Kimi stopped as she heard Lil laughing and she just realizing her choice of words "NOT LIKE THAT, FOR GODS SAKE LIL!" Kimi yelled furiously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, as you were say-saying…" Lil tried to say still laughing.

"Well, that's when the teacher came in and saw us, God I've never felt so embarrassed." Kimi whimpered as she held her head in embarrassment.

"What happened after?" Lil asked curiously.

"We just sat down and class started."

"WAIT, you guys are sitting NEXT to each other all year?" Lil asked getting excited.

"Well…."

"YAY KIMI I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU!" Lil yelled hugging Kimi.

"Lil, I'm glad you're happy for me. I'm glad too, but can you please get off me? You're choking me." Kimi barely mustered to get out.

"Oh sorry." Lil said releasing her grip. "So when you gonna tell him?" Lil asked excitedly.

"When I'm good and ready, so probably never. Besides I don't know how to say it."

"You'll think of something, Come on let's get to class." Lil said walking into the classroom followed by Kimi who had her head down.

****CAFETERIA LUNCHTIME****

Lil, Phil, Chuckie, Dil and Kimi were sitting at their table.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Chuckie counted down as Dil and Phil raced to see who could finish their lunch first. It didn't even take a minute before Phil finished his food and leaned back with sauce all over his face.

"Ugh, that is so gross Phil" Lil looked away disgusted at Phil's sight.

"Give me a break Lil." Phil laughed as he sat back up. "Now if you want disgusting…." He trailed off "BURRRRRRRRRRP!" Phil belched echoing throughout the cafeteria. Some of the girls in the back leaned their heads over the trashcans just in case.

"Ugghh, how are we even twins?" Lil said burying her palm in her forehead.

"Do you really want me to answer that Lillian? At the risk of grossing you out even more/" Phil said laughing to himself.

"Shut up Phillip." She mumbled back to him.

"Anybody know where Tommy is?" Kimi wondered as she looked around "Lunch started 5 minutes ago."

"Maybe he's too busy thinking about you…" Lil giggled as she elbowed Kimi's shoulder teasing her. Kimi just sat there closing her eyes before slapping Lil on the back of her head.

Tommy came roaring in to the cafeteria. He was holding some large piece of paper in his hand as he looked frantically for his friends.

"Tommy over here!" Dil yelled waving his hand Tommy came rushing over to the table.

"GUYS! Ch- check this out." He said trying to regain his breath. He opened the paper and spread it out over the table.

Kimi looked at the paper. It was a poster for an upcoming film contest. As she looked at it she read it out loud, "National Upcoming Film-Makers Contest…. Age requirement: 16-20….. With an expected entrant list of over 500, only the top 50 will make it to the finals showing off their talents as a film-maker with a 2 minute movie teaser. Entries into the finals will be no less than 15 minutes, no more than 30 minutes. Any and all genres are welcomed with the exception of film ratings up to and including NC-17. Afterwards it will be down to the judges' decisions as to who will be crowned the winner. Final competition will be held in Albuquerque, New Mexico. The winner will win the prestigious Young Film-Makers Award in the form of a large solid gold trophy. $10,000 grand prize and a chance to help famous director Martin Costomiris with his latest film project. Pre Entry Deadline: October 1st. Her jaw dropped.

"This is huge Tommy!" Dil shouted standing out of his seat with excitement. "Wait till I tell Mom and Dad."

"You gonna enter Tommy?" Kimi asked

"I don't know, I mean… I know I'm good, but I don't know if I'm that good." Tommy said sounding depressed obviously thinking down on his skills.

Kimi put her hand on Tommy's and looked him straight in the eye. "Tommy you're the best director I know, if anyone can do this it's you. Besides are you really gonna turn down a chance to work side by side with Martin Costomiris? You said yourself he's your idol."

Tommy's frown lifted as he looked down at Kimi. "You're right, I am good enough, after all the rewards I won and my friends by my side, I can't lose. Thanks Kimi." He said bending down hugging her.

Kimi blushed as she hugged him back, her head slightly on his shoulder. "Anytime." She responded.

"So Tommy what are you gonna do for the movie?" Chuckie asked as Tommy sat down next to Dil and across from Kimi.

"You know…. I wish I knew. I've always made good artsy or Cinéma vérité movies. Like A Day Before a Day in the Life of my Friends, you guys remember that right?" Tommy said laughing to himself.

"Uggh, don't remind me." Phil said hanging his head. "Lil and I got grounded for 2 months because of that."

"I still say it was bullshit you didn't win that competition." Kimi said taking a sip of her juice.

"Well, I have to think of something. I don't want to do something I'm used to; I need to try something new." Tommy said lowering his head trying to think. "Something new, something not too incredibly overdone." He thought to himself "Hmm, I think I might have something…" Tommy said getting up grabbing his bag.

"Where are you going?" Lil asked as he started to run.

"I'll tell you guys later after school. I have a script to write." Tommy said waving back to his friends as he ran out the cafeteria.

"You know Kimi…" Lil said slyly she said leaning into Kimi. "You do realize you and Tommy just held hands right?" She said giggling.

Kimi with a blush punched her in the shoulder again, "Shut up Lil." She said angrily.

"You know, Kimi one of these days you're gonna have to tell him." Phil said downing his juice.

"Wait, how'd you even know about that?" Kimi asked shocked, now glaring at Lil in suspicion.

"It's pretty obvious Kimi. The way you act around him. You're constant blushing doesn't exactly help matters either." He said pointing at her cheeks which were still blushing being on the topic.

"I DON'T BLUSH THAT MUCH AROUND HIM!" Kimi yelled standing up slamming her hands on the table. She heard snickering coming from behind her, some people trying to listen in on the conversation after hearing her yell. "SHOVE OFF!" She yelled at them with an intimidating glare. They silenced themselves and focused on their lunch. Kimi just sat back down in embarrassment.

"Kimi, you know me." Chuckie started as he took a bite out of his sandwich. "Normally I'd play the big brother card and stop you from seeing anybody. But since the whole initial carving thing on Halloween and us being together our whole lives. Everyone is right. You two are meant for each other."

"Maybe, but whether or not he likes me remains to be seen. And besides I don't want to ruin his concentration with the film contest."

"You'll see Kimi. You'll see." Phil said laughing to himself getting up to throw out his tray.

"What do you me-" Kimi started to ask as she was interrupted yet again.

***RIIIIINNNGGG*** The bell blared signaling lunch to be over.

_Ok, so here's Chapter 3, tell me what you think if anything needs tuning up or some things changed. I figured I'd get right into the plot development. I'm trying to think of ways to enhance Kimi's character development as I already have Tommy's figured out. R&R_


	4. Historical Fiction

_Typical disclaimer. Nothing I write here I own rights to. I just own the story. For the reviews I have gotten I'd like to say "Thank You". Hope you all enjoy, please review and tell me what you think._

**Chapter 4: Historical Fiction**

Tommy spent the rest of his classes working on the core of the script. Once classes were over he pulled out his cellphone to make a very important call. After he punched in the number he heard it start to ring.

"Hey Tommy what's up?" The voice on the other end said cheerfully.

"Angelica! Boy am I glad you picked up, have I got news for you." Tommy said barely able to contain his excitement.

_Angelica was living in her dorm room at the local college on the other end of town. She wanted to stay close to her friends and parents, while at the same time getting the freedom of living outside of her own home. Surprisingly enough she's gotten a lot nicer to the group and a lot more mature since she went to college. But that's not to say she's still a bitch when she wants to be._

"Let me guess; is this about that film contest in New Mexico?" She responded as she leaned back in her chair in her dorm room.

"How'd you know about that?" Tommy asked confused and disappointed he couldn't make it a surprise for her.

"Dil called me earlier, he said you're probably gonna want to cast me right?"

"That's right, and lucky for you drama queen, I'm offering you the main villainess role." Tommy chuckled to himself remembering his history with his demon of a cousin.

"While I should take offense to that Pickles, I'd be honored to accept such a role. You have a script or anything done?"

"Well the core of it is. Why don't you head on over to my place, I'm discussing casting and plot summary with everyone." Tommy asked pushing open the main door out to the bus circle, heading over the student parking lot towards Chuckie's van.

"Let me guess, you're making your little girlfriend the lead right?" Angelica teased.

"I broke up with Melissa three years ago Angelica, I told you." Tommy said now starting to sound annoyed.

"Not her, Kimi you dumbass. I've seen the way you look at her all these years. Face it you're madly in lo-" Tommy sighed annoyed as he hung up his phone cutting Angelica off. He shortly after felt his phone vibrating in his hand as he saw he got a text from Angelica. "Dork ;P…. be there in 15"

"Not her too…." Tommy said to himself rubbing his eyes from the strain. Tommy waited by Chuckie's van as the rest of the gang showed up. As the rest of the gang showed up they piled into the car same order as before. Chuckie pulled out of the parking lot and they headed over to Tommy's house.

"So how's the script going T?" Dil asked turning around to Tommy.

"The core of it is done, I just need to run it by everyone and give the casting call." Tommy responded looking down at the script in his hands. He looked back up just remembering something. "Oh yeah, this is for you." Tommy followed as he slapped the back of Dil's head. "That's for spoiling the surprise with Angelica."

"Oww T, sorry." Dil said sarcastically rubbing the back of his head.

"How were the rest of your classes Tommy?" Kimi asked writing in her notebook.

Tommy looked back at her and smiled. "Thanks to you, they went great. Classes flew right by as I was working on the script."

Kimi lightly blushed as she turned to look at Tommy. "Your teachers didn't say anything to you?" She asked surprised.

"Nah, it was the first day what would they care? Besides they all thought I was taking notes or something."

Kimi giggled, "So besides the unfortunate bio incident and the film contest it was an uneventful day?"

"Well actually we got right into class in history. I'm actually using today's topic as the inspiration for the movie. Of course it's gonna be a piece of fiction so it won't be historically accurate. But I've made it close enough. I think you out of everyone would enjoy this movie Kimi." Tommy responded slyly.

"And dare I ask why is that?" Kimi asked slightly scared by Tommy's tone.

"You'll see when we get home."

**** ARRIVING AT THE PICKLE'S HOUSEHOLD****

As they finally pulled up to Tommy's driveway they saw Angelica waiting next to her car that she parked in the road.

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Tommy said waving on everyone to follow him as he got out of the van. As he did everyone followed him and sat under the tree in the front yard.

"All right Tommy spill it. What's the movie pitch?" Lil asked excitedly curious as to what Tommy has come up with.

"Alright, relax Lil. Now before I start I'm open to suggestions if and when the time arises." Tommy started as he pulled out his script's overview page and began to read it off. "The story takes place in the western edge of the Mongolian Empire near the Empire's border. It's there where Borte who was Genghis Khan's wife fled from his tyranny and adultery and built a small village which quickly turned into her own city."

Tommy stopped as he looked up at everyone. "That was where I was telling you guys it turns into a work of fiction. Borte was the actual wife of Khan." He informed them as he read on.

"The city attracted a lot of outsiders from Europe especially German mercenaries. Word soon arrives that Genghis Khan was not happy about her actions as he learned of her city's existence on the fringe of his empire. He sends a legion of his men to march on the city, claim it and execute his wife. With the mercenaries she relied on as protection she ordered the defensive stance for the city. "

Tommy stopped as he felt something on his shoulder as he saw Kimi's head resting on it looking at the script as Tommy was reading it. He looked at everyone else around him snickering to themselves at the situation. His face turned red as he tried to regain his voice. Kimi was oblivious to it all; she was really getting into this story.

Tommy continued, "Now I was thinking of ending the story with a showdown of the army's generals in a one-on-one fight. And the movie would end with a first person point-of-view as the former Queen's General swings his sword at the camera, the camera would flip and twist and would land looking at the silhouette of a body with the actor's head off camera, giving the idea that Khan's General was decapitated in battle."

"AWESOME!" exclaimed Phil. "I'm not one for historical movies, but I can picture the fight scenes. They would be so epic!" He shouted in excitement as he stood up raising both fists in the air.

"So what was the casting you had in mind Tommy?" Lil asked curiously.

"Well, I was gonna have Angelica be the strategist behind Khan's forces." Tommy started off.

"So she's one of the main bad guys, suits her." Phil laughed.

"And I'll make sure you're the first to die in this movie if you don't shut it Deville." Angelica hissed as she shot a glare at him. Phil just stood silent.

"Anyways…" Tommy said moving right along. "I was thinking of putting myself as the role of the military commander who dies in the climatic fight."

"You're gonna act and direct Tommy?" Lil asked confused. "Don't you think that might be a bit hard?" She continued.

"Hey, it worked fine for Quentin Tarantino." Tommy responded. "Just look at Pulp Fiction."

"Aahh…" Lil responded with a smile on her face remembering the movie as it was one of her favorites. "Good movie….. Ok point taken!"

"Next, I was thinking of having Phil play as the leading General I face off against in the end."

"BOOYAH! I'm a main character and I KILL TOMMY!" Phil shouted and stopped as he went bug-eyed realizing what he just yelled. "Wait, that didn't come out right."

Everyone started laughing.

"Lil, you're playing the former queen's handmaiden." Tommy continued.

"HEY, what kind of role is that? It sounds like some minor support character to me!" Lil shouted in disappointment.

"Relax Lil; you get a good amount of screen time. Plus a Queen and her handmaiden are like best friends. Plus you're the brother of the lead mercenary in the story too. So you get to help Phil set up the defenses."

"What about our lines? You know we always screw them up if our dialogues are with each other."

"That's why you don't have any official dialogue. I'll film you guys just winging it. That's where my cinéma vérité experience will come in handy."

"Nice thinking Tommy." Lil nodded sitting back down.

"And finally there's Kimi." Tommy said looking over to her. She lifted her head up looking at Tommy. "You get the lead role as Genghis' former wife Borte." He said with a smile.

"Oh my god…. That is SO AWESOME!" Kimi yelled cheerfully as she leaned over hugging Tommy tightly. "Thank you!" She yelled tightening her grip.

Tommy hugged her back as best as he could, trying not to suffocate. "You're * cough* welcome…" He muttered out barely able to breathe. When Kimi finally let him go he gasped for air for a good ten seconds.

"So what about me and Dil?" Chuckie asked angrily since he didn't get a part.

"Well Dil has always been my stagehand. He'll help out when I need him to." Tommy said patting Dil on the shoulder. He then turned his attention back to Chuckie. "You my main man are the costume designer. You use your tailoring skills like the master craftsman you are."

"You can count on me Tommy." Chuckie said smiling giving his best friend a fist-bump.

"All we need is a sign-up for extras to serve as soldiers for both sides as well as a few townspeople." Tommy followed.

"Actually there's a big LARP competition tomorrow after school." (**Author's note: LARP or Live Action Role Play is when large groups of people do pretend sword fights in several teams typically to decide who becomes the next ruler, mostly for bragging rights.**) Dil just remembered. "You just record all of that T; you practically have your entire battle leading up to your battle against Phil. Plus less strain on Chuckie making the costumes."

"Great idea Dil." Tommy said excited. "Let's win this thing guys!"

"You know we will." Chuckie said with a grin putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Kimi and I better get home. I gotta start on those costumes." He said starting to walk to his van.

"I'm actually gonna stay." Kimi responded quickly. "You know, go over lines and such." She continued while trying to seem sincere.

"Ok, I'll see you at home." Chuckie said as he waved goodbye and left.

"Yeah, we better go home too. I need to put together those posters." Lil said starting to walk back home.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later." Phil waved back.

Dil went inside without saying anything and just went into his room.

"Guess I'll head back too." Angelica said walking back to her car. "Have fun you two!" She yelled back waving before she got in her car and drove back to her dorm.

"You know Kimi; I don't have many of the lines done. I've only done the main part of the story." Tommy said turning back to Kimi.

"I know... it was just to get them to leave. I actually just wanted to hang out with you… we haven't hung out or anything by ourselves for a while."

"Well you wanna help me on the script?" Tommy asked invitingly.

"Yeah sure." Kimi responded with a slight smile.

Tommy and Kimi ran inside. They saw Tommy's parents sitting on the sofa watching TV in the living room. Tommy ran up to them after grabbing the contest poster.

"Hey guys!" Tommy said ecstatically as Kimi walked up behind him.

"Hey champ, first day go well I take it?" Stu said taking a sip from the beer in his hand.

"Anybody you know in any of your classes?" Didi followed taking a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, Kimi's in my bio class." He said pointing back to Kimi.

"How nice, bet you're happy about that." Didi said with a smirk.

"Yeah, it's pretty cool. But you guys gotta check this out." Tommy said flipping open the poster. "There's a huge film contest in New Mexico that I wanna enter.

"Wow look at that!" Stu said grabbing the poster and started to read it. "Think you'll win champ?" Stu asked unsurely.

"Give me some credit Dad, I'm a great film-maker. Plus with Kimi and the gang by my side how can I lose?" Tommy responded confidently. Kimi gave a slight blush at the compliment.

"I bet you'll do great Hun." Didi said with a smile.

"You guys will drive me to New Mexico if I make it in the finals right?" Tommy asked with hope.

"The border is only an hour away, getting to Albuquerque will only take about 3 hours. Of course we can take you. We won't let you miss this opportunity Tommy." Stu responded handing back the poster.

"Thanks you guys!" Tommy yelled in excitement as he hugged both of his parents. Kimi and I are going up to my room to work on the script." He then turned his attention to Kimi. "You wanna stay for dinner?"

"Is that ok with you guys?" She asked Tommy's parents.

"Of course dear, I'll set an extra plate." Did responded with a smile.

"Great! Come on Kimi." Tommy smiled as he led Kimi upstairs.

On their way upstairs Tommy heard his mother's voice. "Tommy! Keep your door open!" Kimi burst out laughing.

Tommy went red and turned around yelling back, "For God's sake MOM!"

_So here's chapter 4. Chapter 5 will come in time, school is starting in a couple of days and I need to get an idea on how to further develop this story. Please R&R suggestions, compliments and criticism welcome._


	5. Love and War

_Here's Chapter 5. Thanks for the reviews. Typical Disclaimer. Hope you all enjoy. Please R&R_

**Chapter 5: Love and War**

Tommy and Kimi were upstairs in Tommy's room a few minutes after making it upstairs. Kimi was lying on her back on Tommy's bed looking over the overview. Tommy was sitting in his chair at his desk with his notebook and pen.

"Now since adultery was common in this time. I had an idea." Tommy began looking at Kimi seeing if she was listening.

"Go on…" She responded paying close attention.

"Well I was thinking about beginning the whole movie with a short scene seeing your character with a bunch of men and women… some soldiers, most not, on the pilgrimage to the site of your new town you decide to build. It's in this scene that you have flashbacks of your affair with the general, my character." He said calmly looking over his notes.

Kimi thought about the idea. She imagined herself in Tommy's arms wearing his armor and her wearing a medieval era dress like something out of a fairytale. She imagined herself looking to his eyes slowly inching her way to his lips. Her daydream was cut short when she came to her senses realizing Tommy was shaking her leg to snap out of it.

"You really do seem out of it today. You sure you're okay?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, so during these flashback bits, we don't have to kiss or anything do we?" She asked slightly blushing putting her face back into the overview.

"Well a stage-kiss would bring the movie to a more realistic looking light. It would be a good idea, but if you're not comfortable with it, we don't have to." Tommy said writing in his notebook.

"No-No, this is your movie, I'll be fine with it." Kimi said trying to keep her attention focused on the overview.

An hour went by and they got a good portion of the lines done. They were working on the lines for the defense of the city approaching the climactic battle.

"So what did you have in mind for this scene Tommy?" Kimi asked flipping to the scene overview.

"Well, you're supposed to oversee the battle with Phil by your side like you suggested right?"

"Right, so maybe you come roaring out of the battle sword in hand and challenge Phil to the one-on-one, saying something like 'The Queen's head is mine leech.' While you point your sword at him." Kimi said getting up holding out her arm as if she was holding a sword acting out the scenario.

Tommy looked up at Kimi, her hair was now down as it was getting messy lying on Tommy's bed too long. He saw her serious looking face as she acted out the scene. He could picture her wearing the dress he had in mind for her to wear. The dress showed off her slender body with a low crop around the chest, slightly showing off her breasts as the cleavage slightly showed. If she wasn't so young he could swear he was staring at the most beautiful princess his brain ever had the indecency to make him imagine.

"Sounds like a good scene starter, but what about…." Tommy started as he stood up and held out his arm at Kimi as if holding a sword. "Too bad such a beautiful young woman has to die…" He said as he saw Kimi start to blush. He then pointed his arm to the right as if pointing the sword at Phil's character. "Too bad you have to die first." He finished looking over at Kimi who was just staring at him blankly. "You know… because of the affair from the beginning flashback. I would have to kill my mistress, that kind of thing." Tommy followed moving his hands trying to emphasize his point.

Kimi shook her head snapping out of being frozen in place. "Oh, right. Sounds great!" She exclaimed trying not to sound too obvious. "So that's when you fight Phil and you die in battle." She said sitting back down on the bed.

"Right, now for the final scene to finish the movie…" Tommy trailed off thinking to himself sitting back in his chair.

"Oh! I got it!" Kimi shouted standing right back up. "You know how Dil said they're putting up the castle for that LARP contest tomorrow right in the central circle of the park?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, what's behind that area and in perfect view of the castle and the surrounding area?" Kimi asked leading Tommy on.

"The playground." Tommy responded. "What about it?"

"Ugh, looks like I have to spell it out for you huh?" She teased knocking on the crown of his head. "You get on top of the jungle-gym and get a higher point of view as you record the people from the contest leaving the area as if they're the enemy soldiers falling back." Kimi concluded feeling proud of her idea.

"Kimi you're a genius!" Tommy yelled standing up hugging Kimi.

Much to Kimi's amazement she didn't blush. Instead the heat rested in her chest. She just felt in place in Tommy's arms. She hugged him back, "I know I am." She giggled as she broke it off.

"Kimi…" Tommy whispered as he stared at her eyes.

"Yeah...?" She was barely able to whisper back as their faces slowly inched towards eachother's.

The moment was broken when Didi's voice echoed from downstairs. ""Dinner's ready you two!"

Tommy put his hand to his mouth coughing breaking the tension. "Shall we?" He said fast-walking out of his room. Needless to say he felt embarrassed.

"Hey wait up!" Kimi yelled running after him.

The two teens made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Dil, Didi and Stu were sitting.

"Lasagna for dinner you guys, enjoy." Didi offered as both of them sat down.

"Awesome! Thanks Mrs. Pickles." Kimi thanked as she sat down followed by Tommy.

"So how was biology today Tommy?" Didi asked taking a bite into her food. "You said you and Kimi are in it together?"

"That's right. We got right into class after the typical introductions. You know syllabus, rules and such…" Tommy said looking at Kimi trying not to mention the unfortunate MP3 incident.

"What about you Kimi?" Didi asked turning her attention to her.

"Oh… fine. Tommy and I are next to each other in bio. As for the class itself I can't really tell you much, I was spaced out the whole time."

"Oh really? About what?" Didi asked curiously.

"Oh… umm… nothing important. But Lil and I are in English together 2nd period." Kimi said desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well how nice." Didi responded noticing she felt uncomfortable.

As everyone finished dinner Kimi looked at the clock and saw it about six at night. "Thanks for the dinner Mrs. P. It's starting to get late and I should head home."

"Alright dear, it was nice having you over." Didi smiled as she stood up and grabbed her plate.

"Tommy? Can you come with me?" Kimi asked turning her attention back to him.

"Uhh… yea… sure thing." Tommy responded as he also stood up. "Just let me get my notebook, I wanna get those pitches we made down on paper before I forget." He said walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Dil followed him up leaving his empty plate on the table. "Dinner was great mom!" He yelled back as he ran up the stairs.

Inside Tommy's room Tommy grabbed his pen and started to write down everything him and Kimi went over as Dil just stood in the doorway.

"What do you want Dil?" Tommy asked annoyed.

"I figured I'd save you the embarrassment confronting you without Kimi right here. As the snoopy little brother I am, plus being the stagehand for the movie I was listening in on your script touching up with Kimi. Stage-kiss? You and her?" He said slyly leaning against his doorway.

"Hey, she asked, I answered. She may have sounded unsure about it, but she consented. Besides it's not a real kiss so what's the big deal?"

"That you want it to be." Dil said poking Tommy's chest.

"Dil, enough. Yes I like Kimi. I'd love to be with her. She's beautiful, a talented actress, not a bad script-writer, fun to be around, she's awesome. But I'm not gonna let my feelings for her ruin the movie. And I'm sure the feelings she has for me **IF** she even has any won't get in the way either. And I'm especially not risking both my friendship with Kimi to get potentially ruined just because of the way I feel about her.

Kimi stood on the top of the staircase able to hear every word. She froze in place. Her mouth was wide open. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Tommy pushed his brother aside and walked to the staircase to see Kimi standing there.

"Kimi?" Tommy asked nervously as he hoped she didn't hear any of his conversation.

Kimi snapped out of her trance. "Oh Tommy, I was just….. Wondering what was taking so long." Kimi said tripping over her words.

"Dil being his usual self." Tommy said pointing back at Dil. "So we heading out or not?" He asked walking past her down the stairs.

"Hey wait up!" She shouted back running down the stairs and out the door with Tommy.

As they made their way over to Kimi's house they passed Phil and Lil's house. Lil was sitting in the windowsill waiting for Kimi to leave Tommy's house to talk to Kimi to ask her what happened. As she saw Kimi walk with Tommy she was jumping in excitement. Kimi seeing the movement in her window saw Lil jumping for joy. Lil got to her sense and saw Kimi staring at her and waved. Kimi held her hand to her head with her thumb by her ear and pinky finger by her mouth signaling the "call me" phrase and held up all 5 of her fingers, trying to tell Lil to call her in 5 minutes. Tommy oblivious to the whole thing was writing down everything he could from his meeting with Kimi. As they got to Kimi's house Tommy had already finished writing everything down. They were on the front porch.

"Thanks for walking me home Tommy." She said smiling at him.

"No problem." He aid smiling back.

They stood there for a good minute without saying another word until Tommy finally got up the courage to speak again. "Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Actually Tommy, would you mind I borrowed your notebook?"

"What for?"

"You did manage to get some notes for bio right?"

"Yeah sure." Tommy said ripping out his script from the notebook to keep and handed the notebook to Kimi. "Just let me get it back tomorrow okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you later." Kimi said walking back to her door. Tommy turned around to walk home, he only took a couple of steps before he heard Kimi's voice again.

"Oh yeah… this is for you." Kimi said as Tommy turned around as she kissed his cheek.

Tommy's face lit up as he froze in place holding his cheek.

Kimi just smiled as she went inside. She looked out the front window and saw Tommy still standing there with the same dumbfounded look on his face before he finally snapped out of it and went home.

"I hope I didn't just make a huge mistake…" She muttered to herself.

"GUYS! I'M HOME!" Kimi yelled.

"Hey Kimi." Chas said walking around the corner "Dinner's in the fridge when you're hungry.

"Thanks Dad, but I just had dinner at Tommy's I'll have the leftovers for breakfast or something…" Kimi said coldly walking by her step-father.

Kimi went up to her room when she heard her phone ring. The caller ID said it was Lil.

"Hey Lil…" Kimi said with a sigh.

"Kimi! How did it go!?" Lil asked excitedly.

"Well the script is pretty much done, just like Tommy said; you and Phil don't have any official dialogue with each other." Kimi responded jumping on her bed.

"I don't care about the script Kimi, you and Tommy. Did you ask him out yet? Did you kiss him? Oh my GOD tell me everything!" Lil exclaimed in a high-pitch voice.

"Well we had dinner, not much to talk about there. There was a moment when we were eye-to-eye. I could feel his heartbeat, it felt so calm."

"Awww! So cute, what else!?" Lil asked with great interest.

"Well, right before he walked me home I overheard him talking to Dil…" She said thinking back to the conversation.

"Aaaannndd?..." Lil asked with great interest.

"Well… he said he likes. He said I'm beautiful, a great actress, fun to be around…." Kimi trailed off when she heard Kimi squeal in joy that she needed to take her ear off the phone because she was so loud.

"Ask him out Kimi! Ask him!" Lil kept insisting.

"No Lil, he said he won't let his feelings for me ruin our relationship or his chances in the contest…. and…." Kimi said once again trailing off.

"And what?"

"He also said he was sure I wouldn't let mine do the same thing if I had any. He really thought I still didn't like him." She said starting to cry.

"Kimi you just gotta lay it down to him. If you're really that worried about his chances in the contest, then just wait till it's over."

"Well that's the problem Lil. I think I may have made a huge mistake. I needed to get it off my chest and I really wanted to see his reaction."

"Wait… what did you do?" Lil asked curiously.

"Well, I kinda…. Sorta… kissed him on the cheek."

"OH MY GOD KIMI THAT'S BIG! HOW IS THAT A MISTAKE!?"

"Because he just froze for a couple of minutes. I don't know if it was shock because he really does like me or that I would even do such a thing." She whispered wiping away tears.

"What about the thing with Dil? Didn't he admit it then?""

"But… he sounded so calm. Maybe he said it to shut Dil up."

"I think you're thinking way too hard about this." Lil said sternly.

"Whatever Lil." Kimi said annoyed as she rolled over and flipped open her notebook as well as Tommy's to start copying what notes he had.

"Come on Kmi, You gotta admit you don't believe everything you say. You're putting way too much drama into this." Lil said after a couple minutes of silence.

Kimi ignored Lil as she was finishing copying the notes. She notices the light trace of some more writing on the back of the sheet of paper and flipped it over.

"You know Lil I-" Kimi was saying as she choked on her own words looking at the writing.

"Kimi?" Lil asked concerned.

"Lil…. I gotta go." Kimi said hanging up her cell phone still looking down at the notebook. She stared at the same words for hours. "Kimi… Kimi… Kimi…." That's all that was written on the page was her name. She couldn't believe it.

"He does like me back…." She thought.

As Kimi realized it was nearing ten at night she got under the blankets and tried to sleep. As much as she tried.

****TOMMY'S ROOM****

Tommy couldn't sleep either. He kept thinking about the kiss Kimi gave him on his cheek.

"Kimi…" He muttered to himself as his eyes started to close. Suddenly they burst open in realization. "Shit!" He whispered loudly. He shot up in his bed "THE NOTEBOOK!"

_Okay so here's Chapter 5. Hope you all enjoy. Same as before, reviews, suggestions, criticism or whatever is welcome._


	6. Into the Light

_Ok here's chapter 6. Took me a while because I didn't know how I wanted to continue with the story. I was bored of the slowness of the story so I figured I'd speed it up a little. School and work are also in the way so be patient with my schedule and occasional writer's block. Thanks for the reviews. More to come. R&R_

Chapter 6: Into the Light

_The next morning came after what seemed like days. Tommy could barely sleep at all. As he and Dil waited outside for Chuckie's van to show up all he wanted was for Chuckie not to show up. Anything to keep this day from starting would be fine with him. Phil and Lil came out to wait with them._

"You alright Tommy?" Phil asked patting him on the back.

"I'm fine why…?" Tommy responded with a big yawn.

"You look like shit." Lil quickly said back.

"Gee thanks Lil…" Tommy said sarcastically letting out another yawn. "I just barely got any sleep last night."

"Looks like that's going around."" Lil responded looking at her phone. "Apparently Kimi got barely any sleep either. Which was weird, she said she suddenly had to go when we were talking on the phone last night."

"Shit…. She must have seen it…" Tommy thought to himself in regret.

After a few minutes Chuckie's van came into sight. Much to Tommy's relief Kimi nodded off in the backseat so that relieved him from an awkward car ride. As they got to school Chuckie went with Tommy to his classroom. Dil and Phil went to their own rooms. Lil stayed behind to wake up Kimi.

****WITH KIMI AND LIL****

"Kimi? Kimi?" Lil tried shaking Kimi awake just barely able to get her to stir.

"Lil? Ugh, are we at school already?" Kimi responded rubbing her eyes.

"Afraid so." Lil said holding out her hand helping Kimi up and out of the van.

Kimi barely able to walk under her own power grabbed her bag. "What happened with Tommy?"

"He barely got any sleep either; He was acting all awkward trying not to look in your general direction." Lil answered scratching her head.

"He knows…." Kimi trailed off thinking back to when she saw the page full of nothing but her name written.

"He knows what? What's going on Kimi?" Lil asked stepping in front of Kimi to stop her from walking any further.

With a sigh Kimi took out Tommy's notebook he let her borrow. She flipped over to the page that caused her to get little sleep. "This is why I told you I had to go. My brain just froze I couldn't sleep. He really does like me too." Kimi trailed off sounding both exhausted and depressed.

"Kimi why are you so depressed!? Maybe I could understand not being able to sleep 'cuz you're so happy you found out your crush since elementary school likes you back. But I don't see that here!" Lil shouted and pouted at Kimi.

"Lil, you don't get it, I am excited. If I had the energy I'd run to Tommy and just hug the hell out of him just to be in his arms, I'm not depressed. But I can't just go and ask him out yet. He said himself he won't let his feelings for me get in the way of his movie. And he was sure I would do the same. I can't ruin his big chance to REALLY get his name out there. Besides how unprofessional would it look if the big-time director's girlfriend got the lead role?"

"It's happened hundreds of times before Kimi, just be glad you didn't have to take the usual route with cases such as this and sleep with him." Lil teased laughing to herself.

"Whatever Lil…. I'll see you in English…" Kimi ditched Lil and dragged herself to Biology.

****WITH TOMMY AND CHUCKIE****

Tommy and Chuckie were talking outside of Tommy's classroom.

"So first Kimi and now you Tommy. What's with the lack of energy?"

"From what Lil says Kimi didn't get a lot of sleep. Guess I'm in the same boat." Tommy responded with a big yawn sitting down against the lockers.

"What is going on with you and Kimi anyways Tommy?" Chuckie asked kneeling down next to Tommy. "I saw you standing out on the porch with a blank stare for five minutes after Kimi walked in."

"She... kissed me." Tommy said resting his head on his knees.

"So you guys are dating now."

"For the twelve-millionth time, we're not dating." Tommy said angrily with a pissed of looking face. "Besides it was on the cheek." He followed with his face returning to normal. "I guess, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Or maybe because you like her and she likes you back?"

"Huh?" Tommy looked at Chuckie in disbelief. "There's no way you could know that, for all you know that kiss could have been just a friendly one."

"Okay, first off Tommy. Kimi does like you; she admitted it to everyone and practically threatened us all to keep it a secret from you. How you never noticed is well beyond me." Chuckie said bluntly.

Tommy sat there still in disbelief.

"Plus I overheard her talking to Lil on the phone; she overheard your conversation with Dil." Chuckie said now sitting down too.

"Ugh, perfect." Tommy groaned now looking at Chuckie. "I take it she heard me telling Dil I do like her and all the compliments about her?"

Chuckie nodded. "Indeed."

Kimi came walking around the corner approaching Tommy and Chuckie. But stopped and listened to the conversation

"Well, the cat's out of the bag. Kimi likes me, and I like her back. What am I gonna do?" Tommy said burying himself in his legs again.

"Seems pretty obvious to me dude." Chuckie said putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Ask her out, let the tension release."

"As much as I'd like to Chuckie, I can't." Tommy snipped as he stood up. "My movie comes first and foremost. My dream won't get ruined just because of some romantic feelings between me and Kimi. I just hope she will understand."

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Kimi asked from behind Tommy.

Shocked by the sound of her voice Tommy nervously snapped backward to face her.

"Oh shit Kimi, you heard everything?" Tommy asked embarrassed.

"Afraid so." Kimi responded crossing her arms.

"Well, do you? You know how much this means to me. Both my movie and our relationship are on the line with this."

"Tommy, I understand." Kimi said putting her hand on his shoulder. "We have feelings for each other; I'm willing to wait until the movie is finished. I won't let our relationship distract you from the movie; we do have a pretty short deadline."

"Kimi, you're the best…" Tommy said wrapping his arms around her.

"I know I am…" Kimi responded embracing the hug. She broke it off and gave Tommy another kiss on the cheek.

"What about-" Tommy tried to say before Kimi planted one on his lips.

Slowly pulling away from the kiss Kimi laughed. "I've waited over 10 years for that. I wasn't gonna let it get away."

Tommy just chuckled to himself with a big blush on his face.

_**The 2 minute warning bell sounds for classes about to start.**_

"Well how do you feel big brother?" Kimi asked turning her attention to Chuckie. "No big brother card this time?"

"Like I told you before Kimi, normally I would, but it is Tommy." He responded putting his hand on Tommy's shoulder. "Congratulations Tommy. About goddamn time."

"Shut up Chuck." Tommy said playfully pushing him away.

"Well I gotta get to class; I suggest you guys do the same." Chuckie said waving to them walking off down the hall.

"Come on, let's go." Tommy led Kimi into the classroom holding her around her shoulder. Kimi felt like she was in her place.

"Oh yeah, this is yours." Kimi said pulling out Tommy's notebook handing it to him. As Tommy grabbed it and let she let go she whispered, "Apparently I wasn't the only one distracted yesterday huh?"

"Lost six hours of sleep over it Kimi. Worth it in the end." Tommy said now relaxing at his desk next to Kimi.

Time went by in biology. Tommy and Kimi couldn't believe that although not official, they were finally dating. But something seemed off to Kimi. Something seemed like things were finally going great, but maybe too great. As class ended Tommy once again walked Kimi to English where they waited for Lil to show up.

Lil came from around the corner into Kimi's view. Kimi waved at Lil who waved back and joined the group.

"Well, you two seem to be more energetic." Lil noticed, "Who fed you two the caffeine?"

"Nobody." Kimi replied. "The secret's out."

"Wait… you mean you two are-" Lil started as she got more and more excited

"NOT dating Lil." Kimi interrupted. "We both know of each other's feelings and we're not gonna get serious until the movie is over." Kimi said calmly and assured.

"I'm still so happy for you guys!" Lil yelled in joy and she bear-hugged Kimi and Tommy.

"Thanks, I think." Tommy said barely able to breathe and push Lil off. "I gotta go; I'll see you guys at lunch." Tommy said as he walked off

"So, did you kiss him yet?" Lil teased turning her attention to Kimi, not knowing she actually did.

"Very funny Lil. But to be honest, yeah I did." Kimi said with a slight smile.

"No way…." Lil was in shock Kimi actually went through with it.

"I couldn't help it, the tension was so high and I was so happy and relieved when I heard him admit he does like me to Chuckie. I couldn't control myself." Kimi said feeling rather embarrassed.

"Kimi made the first move? Oh CONGRATULATIONS KIMI!" Lil yelled in excitement hugging Kimi. "I know it's kind of mean and selfish to say, but I can't wait until this movie is over. You two are just going to make the cutest couple!"

"Whatever you say Lil." Kimi said slipping past her into the classroom.

****LUNCH TIME****

The gang was sitting at their usual table. Tommy gave everyone the newly finished script.

"So let me get this straight Tommy." Phil said scratching his head looking at the beginning scene. "You have an affair with Kimi, and the rest of the movie is based off of it. How fitting." He laughed.

"Yeah well at least I'm not the hero character like you and her are so it's not like that Phil." Tommy responded sounding annoyed.

"And a stage kiss shared by the two." Lil followed. "Are you sure it's gonna be a stage one?" Lil teased bumping Kimi.

"Like it matters at this point." Kimi responded punching her in the shoulder.

"Now that the script is done all we need is Chuckie to finish the costumes." Chuckie said looking over to Chuckie on the other end of the table.

"Should have them done by Friday." Chuckie said eating his mashed potatoes.

"Great, now we just need to get ready for the LARP contest and film it."

"I hope there are a lot of Asian people there. The movie is gonna look kind of unrealistic without them." Tommy thought out loud.

"Can't you just film people from behind or the sides?" Lil asked sipping her milk.

"Well I could, but I want as much realism as I can." Tommy said leaning back trying to think.

Dil rushed into the cafeteria holding a piece of printer paper and rushed to the table.

"GUYS! Great news!" Dil yelled coming up to them.

"What's the rush Dil?" Kimi asked.

"I have the contest's schedule, specific teams starting points, specific fights between the specific teams and the like." Dil responded putting the paper on the table.

"And….?" Kimi responded remaining unimpressed.

"Take a look at teams 3 and 8 and fight number two." Dil said pointing at the paper.

Tommy picked it up and read. "Team 3: Brothers of Prussia (_Germany at that time_), Team 8: Rage of Mongolia. Fight number two: Team 3 vs. Team 8."

"So it's as if God himself wants your movie to be perfect Tommy!" Dil shouted in excitement.

"This is great!" Tommy said excited. "The whole thing starts at 4:00. School lets out at 2:30. Let's go home, get what we need and get there for some pre-game recording.

"Right, let's get this done." Dil said holding his fist up in anticipation.

"Speaking of the LARP competition, you might wanna join in at the end Tommy and Phil." Chuckie added in.

"Why?" Both responded in unison.

"Your costumes are finished." Chuckie said proudly.

"How the hell did you do it in under a day?" Phil asked shocked.

"Remember when you guys went to that Halloween Part as Knights of the Round Table?"

"You just recycled those didn't you?" Tommy asked amazed with Chuckie's cleverness and rat-packing coming in handy for once.

"Well I did need to take off the cross from yours Tommy since Christianity didn't exist in the Mongolian world, but yeah."

"Awesome, we get the entire battle scene done today in one shot!" Tommy shouted. "Let's get what we need after school and get right out to the park."

"Sounds like a plan." Kimi responded

The bell rings to signal Lunch to be over.

_School couldn't end fast enough for Tommy. Tommy went home got his main camera as well as his camcorder he handed to Kimi to record up close in the battles and headed out. They got there at around 3:15. Tommy asked the ones in charge if it was okay if they record the action for his movie and were given the green light. As they looked around the two teams they needed to record, they found them on the western and northern ends of the park._

Tommy went up to the leader of the Brothers of Prussia who were suiting up. Kimi meanwhile did the same with the Mongolian team.

"Excuse me; are you the leader of this team?" Tommy asked lifting up his camera.

As the man turned around a bit of red hair stuck out of his helmet, the freckles on his cheeks stuck out like a sore thumb. His eyes were covered behind his visor. "Yes." He said turning around with a lisp.

"Harold? Is that you?" Tommy asked recognizing the voice.

"Tommy! Long time no see." Harold shouted giving Tommy a hug.

"Yeah nice to see you too, careful with the camera." Tommy struggled to say.

"What are you doing here? Making a movie?" Harold asked acknowledging the camera.

"Yeah, it's on the Mongolian Empire with a fight with their former queen and her German mercenaries. We figured your team and your opponents would make the perfect battle to be recorded for it, if it's cool with you."

"Of course Tommy! That would be awesome, if I can get a copy of the movie."

"Sure thing."

Tommy's phone started ringing. The caller ID said it was Kimi.

"Hey what's up?" Tommy asked

"Everything with the Mongol team is set, how are things on your end?" Kimi asked in response.

"Everything is set here, let them know we need them to do an exhibition afterwards so I can get my battle scene recorded. Also get as much recording of the battle as you can, when I give you the signal head over to the jungle-gym and get a shot of the 'retreat'."

"Sounds good." Kimi responded hanging up.

Tommy then dialed Phil's number.

"What's up Tommy?" Phil asked as he picked up.

"Contest is starting in 30 minutes. Suit up and get Lil and Chuckie to call me or Kimi when they get great shots for one of us to record."

"Will do." Said as he too hung up.

As the last 30 minutes passed Tommy sat on a low hanging tree branch with his camera to observe Harold's speech to his army.

"This is our castle!" He shouted raising his fake sword to the sky. "Let us send these Mongol bastards to hell where they came from! Today we fight! Or we die trying!" He shouted and surprisingly had a good grip on his lisp.

The army was inspired also raising their fake swords in yelled their hardest battle cry.

****ON KIMI'S END****

She also got to a higher position to record the leader of the Mongol team giving his speech.

"Those Prussian dogs won't keep that castle from us! That is our castle! Failure is NOT an option! At the end of the day, all will bow to the Mongols, or die fighting!" He yelled raising his fist to the sky keeping the other on his sword. His army too yelled their hardest battle cry.

Over the speakers the announcer's voice came through. "Teams 3 and 8, Brothers of Prussia vs. Rage of Mongolia. Battle BEGIN!" The announcer shouted.

_With that both armies charged towards the castle with their hardest battle cries ready for battle._

Tommy dropped down recording their charge from a side angle.

"Finally, time for some movie magic." He said to himself.

_Ok, so here's Chapter 6 finally. Sorry it took a bit longer than the rest, school just started and I've been given more hours at work as well as writer's block. Hope you enjoyed. Chapter 7 will come in time hopefully. R&R._


	7. Battle Begin!

_Okay here's chapter 7. I had some particular fun writing this chapter. Typical disclaimer. Let me know what you think._

Chapter 7: Battle Begin!

After 2 minutes of charging, the two armies met in combat. Tommy got to the crest of the hill at which the two armies were fighting. He laid down and rested his camera at an upward angle. Kimi with Tommy's camcorder had to get to the side of the onslaught as people made contact with their fake swords. She had to make room to get in the actual combat to get better footage of the battle. She managed to find a small spacing where she could get on one knee and film the fighting on all sides.

She focused for a second on one Mongol who was "stabbed" and shoved to the ground. He fell right in front of her with a blank face and his eyes closed as if he were dead.

"You okay?" Kimi asked as the guy opened his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said getting up and walking out of the battle with his arms up signaling he had been killed.

The fight was undergone for about twenty minutes until Tommy gave Kimi the signal.

"KIMI!" Tommy yelled getting her attention, as she looked at him he saw him pointing at the castle.

Kimi acknowledging the signal ran to the castle and climbed the staircase to the top wall recording everything from above.

"EVERYONE FALL BACK TO THE CASTLE, BOTTLENECK THEM!" Harold's voice could be heard shouting. All the Brothers of Prussia moved in two single-file lines next to each other creeping their way back to the castle. (For those who have seen the movie, think of 300 where they battle at the Hot Gates) Slowly but surely the Mongols were "slain" one at a time before there were more Prussians than Mongols.

It was at this point Kimi climbed down the staircase and moved to the jungle-gym behind and off to the side of the castle. It was on top of a hill over-looking the area. As she got to the top she got a great shot overlooking the Mongols falling back in defeat as the Prussians secured the capture point, allowing them to win. The sunset on the scene was rather amazing as she slowly zoomed out the focus on the landscape.

"KIMI!" Tommy shouted running up the hill. "Tell me you got all that."

"Every second Tommy. We got some awesome footage." Kimi said jumping down off the jungle-gym.

"Great, let's get back to the van. Phil and I can get our battle done before the next round starts." Tommy said walking towards the parking lot.

"But what about me? My costume isn't ready." Kimi asked following him.

"It's just the fight; we can get the shot of me walking up to you guys and the rest of the scenes when your costume is done. For now we get what we can done."

"You know Tommy, that's gotta be one of the most attractive things about you." Kimi said with a smile wrapping her arm around Tommy's.

"What's that?"

"Your natural leadership, you plan everything out and improvise when things go wrong. I guess that skillset would go a long way directing." She said laying her head on his shoulder as they walked.

"You know you have those same qualities too right?"

"I do?" Kimi asked. She never really noticed her own personality characteristics.

"Of course. Don't you remember when we were kids? You were always so curious even leading me into some adventures. You were also the one to think on your feet to get us out of shit." Tommy said pulling her in.

"I never realized that. I guess it just came naturally." Kimi said looking back at her adventures with the gang as a child.

As they approached the parking lot they saw the rest of the team sitting by the van. Kimi let go of Tommy to avoid suspicion of them getting more serious.

"Alright Tommy, suit up." Phil said raising his fake sword. "Today, heads will roll. MWUAHAHAHA!" Phil shouted maniacally.

"Maybe I should consider recasting you Phil, you might be getting a little too into this," Tommy responded putting his camera in the van and putting the wool pants and cuirass on.

"Aww c'mon can't a guy have a little fun?"

"Leave the passion until the camera is rolling." Tommy said putting on his helmet. "Lil, go with Kimi and set up the camera at the top of the castle." He followed as he motioned to the castle on the horizon.

"Alright." Lil said picking up the camera heading towards the castle.

"Kimi, stay with the camcorder. You'll record us battle-side." Tommy said picking up his fake sword and shield.

"Of course." Kimi said with a wink.

"Ugh, anyways let's go." Tommy said marching off.

"A little too much, too fast?" Kimi whispered to Tommy.

"Just a bit."

They got to the castle as Lil finished setting up Tommy's camera at the top wall getting it into focus. Tommy and Phil stood there swords drawn at each other. Kimi angled herself behind Phil at a corner getting a good shot at Tommy.

"Remember Phil; try to drag out the sword fight as long as you can. I want about two minutes of screen time of this fight alone." Tommy reminded Phil.

"Of course Spielberg. Let's get this started." Phil said raising his sword.

"And Kimi remember to hug the castle walls when you move to record that way you stay out of Lil's shot."

"Sounds good." She responded.

"Both you guys ready!?" Lil shouted from atop the castle.

"You know I am!" Phil said excitedly.

"So am I." Tommy responded. "You ready over there Kimi?"

"You bet." Kimi responded.

"Alright camera's rolling. When you guys are ready just start!" Lil shouted again.

The two swordsmen just stared at each other for about 10 seconds with intimidating glares before Tommy made the first move. He swung his sword overhead which Phil quickly responded with a block from his shield. However mid-swing Tommy moved his wrist to come from the side. Quickly Phil moved his sword over to block the unexpected attack.

Kimi got a close in on Tommy who looked like he was about to speak his line. "Never assume an attack's location Novice." Tommy said taunting Phil in character.

Kimi then got to the side of Phil who responded with a slash that Tommy easily blocked with his shield. Kimi was now behind and to the side of Tommy. Phil taking this opportunity to shield bash Tommy back making him lose his balance. When Tommy looked up Phil was swinging his sword again which he blocked and lunged a stabbing attack on Phil. Phil side-stepped the stab which Kimi followed in motion. Using his momentum from stepping aside he twirled and slashed at Tommy who ducked underneath it.

Kimi zoomed in on Phil who motioned for his line. "Never underestimate your opponent Novice." Phil taunted back in a sneering tone.

"The Queen's head is mine." Tommy sneered, getting up with Kimi following close behind.

The fight continued for about another 2 minutes.

"All right guys! I think that's enough footage!" Lil shouted from above.

Tommy and Phil stopped and took off their helmets wiping off the sweat.

"What'd ya think?" Tommy said turning back to Kimi. "Think you guys got enough footage?"

"I think we got plenty." Kimi responded. "Is it possible to add clashing metal sounds when you edit the movie? That way it actually sounds like a swordfight?"

"Of course, it's really easy, I just gotta add in the sound where the video is and make it synch." Tommy answered.

"You think we should end this and get this over with?" Phil asked putting his helmet back on.

"Yeah we should." Tommy said putting his helmet back on too. "Kimi get behind Phil." Kimi acknowledged. "Phil, shield bash me again. As I turn around you swing your sword but stop mid-swing." Tommy continued as he talked to Kimi again. "Kimi that's where you take the camcorder and make it head level with Phil and just beyond his reach with a small zoom. He will slash at you and you'll twirl the camera as if I was beheaded. After which Lil records Phil standing over my partly out of camera body and says his line. Sound good?"

"Perfect." Kimi answered.

"You get that Lil!?" Tommy shouted to her.

"Loud and clear!" She responded.

"All right." Tommy followed raising his word. "From the top."

Just as Tommy instructed Phil shield bashed him and Tommy fell back facing the opposite direction. As if he were exhausted, he breathed in heavily and turned around as he saw Phil in full swing. But just as Tommy instructed he stopped mid-swing. Tommy still flinched however.

"Kimi…." Tommy said motioning her to take her place in front of him. She had a slightly zoomed view of Phil just as Tommy would have seen him.

"Phil…" Tommy said motioning Phil to do his swing.

Phil put so much strength and emotion into that swing, it was as if he really felt like he was about to decapitate someone in battle. Much to the obviousness Kimi flinched as Phil swung. The little jump she gave, really gave the idea on camera as if the head had been severed. Just as Tommy suggested Kimi twirled the camcorder slightly in all directions. She placed it on the grass in front of the castle and rolled it once on the grass as Tommy fell backward. Tommy fell perfectly for the camera's angle as his head was the only part of his body out of the camera's view.

"Lil! Record!" Tommy shouted up to her.

Lil on the ready recorded Phil as he slowly walked up to what was supposed to be Tommy's character's now headless body.

"Freedom is an ideal, one you failed to steal from us." Phil scoffed as he walked away towards the inner workings of the castle.

"AND CUT!" Tommy shouted.

"Dude that was so awesome, I feel like a real actor playing a swordsman. Hell I feel like a real swordsman!" Phil yelled coming out of the castle.

"What'd you think?" Tommy asked Kimi. "You were behind the camera after all."

"You guys were perfect."

"I don't think I could have gotten better footage!" Lil yelled as she came running out of the castle.

"Well, let's get back. I need to get the footage saved to my computer.

"Alright." All the other three said in unison.

On their way back to Tommy's house to drop him off, Tommy had a question.

"Hey Chuckie, curiosity." He started

"Shoot."

"When do you think everyone's costumes will be ready?"

"Well it's only three costumes. The hard part is getting the right materials and enough of it. Kira had plenty of left over scrap so it should all be done by Saturday. Film ready by Sunday."

"Awesome! I take back what I said on Halloween all those years ago. Being friends with a seamstress is awesome."

"Tailor…." Chuckie corrected Tommy turning back at him pointing his finger for a second.

"Right…" Tommy said chuckling to himself.

They arrived at Tommy's House and Tommy, Dil and the twins got out of the van. Kimi handed Tommy the camcorder. Tommy went up to his room and immediately started to upload the footage. As he finished uploading the footage from the big camera he switched to the camcorder Kimi had been using all day. But as he sifted through the footage he noticed something. All the footage that didn't capture essential scenes had been focused on Tommy. There was actually a good 20 second clip of the camera pointing straight at Tommy looking through the bodies of everyone in the open field onslaught; Tommy thought Kimi must have snapped out it as she recorded the fight again from the quick jump from Tommy to when Kimi recorded the guy getting stabbed and falling on his back.

"So much for holding off." Tommy said to himself rubbing his right temple.

****CHUCKIE'S CAR****

"I'm sorry Tommy…" Kimi thought. "I couldn't help it."

Chuckie looked at Kimi in the rear-view mirror. He saw the conflicted look in her eyes. He saw visions of both hope and regret.

"You okay Kimi?" Chuckie asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Kimi quickly responded.

"Hmm…" Chuckie grunted in disbelief to Kimi's reaction.

"Whether or not Tommy is, is the question." Kimi thought to herself.

_Okay here's Chapter 7. Please R&R. Definitely more to come when I'm able._


	8. Beauty in Surprise

Well here it is, Chapter 8. R&R let me know what you think. I'm enjoying writing this story, only you people can provide the inspiration to do so. Typical disclaimer, nothing in this story I own except the movie idea and the story itself.

Chapter 8: Beauty in Surprise

****2 WEEKS BEFORE PRELIMIARIES DEADLINE****

A week later on Saturday night Chuckie was in his room still working the costumes hunched over the sewing machine. Chuckie's cell started to ring. He stopped the sewing machine and picked it up to see Tommy's name on the caller ID.

"What's up Tommy?" Chuckie asked putting his phone against his shoulder to start the sewing machine again with a big yawn.

"Just wondering how the costumes were coming."

"Putting on the finishing touches to Kimi's costume."

"And Lil and Angelica's?"

"Finished." Chuckie responded quickly slightly with an annoyed tone.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asked picking up on his tone.

"In case you couldn't tell I've gotten barely sleep this week. Guess what from."

"Oh, well you didn't have to work so hard Chuckie. We still have two weeks before the deadline."

"I don't think you understand just how short of a deadline that is Tommy."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just about finished with the costumes sure. But we still have the entire movie to film, edit and you have to condense it all in a two minute teaser." Chuckie said as he finished the dress for Kimi. "I may not be a movie expert, but that's a lot to do in such a short amount of time."

"I know Chuck, I know. But I have faith we will finish on time. I just need the costumes finished and we can work on the film as soon as possible."

"Well Kimi's dress is finished. So you guys can go film starting tomorrow."Chuckie said with another big yawn.

"It is? Oh Chuckie thanks so much. I owe you one big time!" Tommy exclaimed in excitement.

"You have no idea Tommy." Chuckie said before he hung up. He got up and put Kimi's dress on her bed but a small object with a note underneath it. He went downstairs to his van and put Lil's dress and Angelica's uniform in the back of his van. He barely made his way back upstairs to his room before he finally collapsed on his bed and was out cold.

**** DEVILLE HOUSEHOLD****

Lil and Kimi were in Lil's room watching TV. Kimi was on Lil's bed while Lil was sitting on the floor up against the bed.

"You know you and Tommy haven't said much over the past week to each other." Lil stated turning around to face Kimi. "Everything okay between you two?"

"Everything is fine Lil. I may have been taking it a little faster with Tommy than to his liking, but we'll be fine." Kimi said looking at Lil's window.

"What do you mean, what happened?"

"Well I gave him a seductive wink and we've been holding hands and stuff, but I think he wants to take it farther and more serious like me."

"So what's the problem?"

"Look out your window." Kimi said pointing at it.

Lil got up and walked over to the window. As she peered outside of it she could see into Tommy's room across the side yard. Tommy was at his computer screen looking over the footage from the fight scene. She could see him looking at something on his computer. She guessed it was the movie footage.

"I guess it's true. He really wants to focus on the movie more." Lil said out loud.

"I just feel like this movie is going to drive us apart before we even had the chance to really get together." Kimi said depressed.

"Oh come on Kimi, you know Tommy better than that. You know how hard it must be for him?"

"What do you mean?"

"The guy is trying to fulfill his dream of being a big time film-maker, he has usual school work, and he tries to find time to hang out with all of us. And now he has his relationship with you to manage. That's a lot of stress to put on him."

Kimi just sat there in silence.

"Just come here and look at him." Lil said demandingly.

Kimi walked over to the window and saw Tommy at his desk rubbing his eyes from the strain.

Tommy saw something in his peripheral vision. He looked out his window right next to him and saw Lil and Kimi in Lil's bedroom window. Lil was facing the other way leaning against the window. Kimi was still looking at him but jumped when she saw him turn his attention to her. Tommy let out a small laugh and waved. Kimi smiled and waved back. Tommy turned back to his computer but picked up his phone.

"He saw you I guess?" Lil asked.

"Yeah he waved so I waved back." Kimi responded with a small blush. She saw Tommy turn his attention away again. She went back to Lil's bed.

"And there's my proof." Lil said proudly.

"Proof of what?

"Tommy you idiot. He's working so hard on the movie, but when it comes to you he makes time for you the best he can. If he really cared more about this movie than you he would have just shrugged it off."

"Tommy…" Kimi said to herself. Tears stared to form when she realized in the truth in Lil's words.

Kimi's phone started buzz.

"A text?" Kimi asked not expecting one. As she saw opened up her message list she saw it was from Tommy.

_You have a surprise waiting for you at home ;) _

"A surprise huh?" Kimi said to herself.

"Who's it from?" Lil asked curiously.

"Apparently Tommy says I have a surprise waiting at home."

Kimi's phone buzzed again, she got another text from Tommy.

Are you and Lil up to some recording tomorrow? Angelica and Phil both said yes

"He asked if we're up to some recording tomorrow." Kimi said as she read the message.

"Chuck must have finished the outfits." Lil stated after thinking a bit. "I'm ready if you are." Lil said.

Kimi got up and sent a text to Tommy

_We're good to go :) _It read.

Kimi walked back to window to see Tommy looking back at her when her phone buzzed from a text from Tommy

_Can't wait ;) _The text read.

Kimi looked back at Tommy who winked at her before he got up and walked out of his room. Kimi blushed as she looked back at Lil.

"Ahh, young love." Lil mocked.

"I'm going home." Kimi said heading out the door. "I'll text you tomorrow morning!" Kimi yelled back at Lil when she made her way to the front door and on her way home.

Kimi briskly walked home. When she got home she went upstairs and saw her dress on the bed.

"Wow Chuckie, what a beautiful dress." She said to herself as she picked up the dress. She took off her clothes and put on the dress. She looked in the mirror and saw the perfect fit with the exception of around her chest and shoulders that felt a bit tight. After pulling down the dress, taking off her bra and putting on a chest wrap instead she put the dress on again. Now it felt overall perfect. She took out her phone and took a picture of herself in the mirror. She sent the picture to Tommy with a note. _How does it look? _

After a couple of minutes Tommy's phone started to buss. When he picked it up it said he had a multimedia message from Kimi. When he opened the picture he saw her text asking how she looked. When he scrolled down he saw her in her dress. Her body hugged the dress perfectly. Her waist was tightly hugged by the dress. What caught his attention (and every other self-respecting guy) was the neck of the dress that showed off Kimi's cleavage a bit. Tommy lost his breath for a second. He finally got the nerve to text Kimi back, but he wanted to toy with her. He was fully aware of how much Kimi liked him, but he knew she wouldn't put herself on display like that, not even for him.

Back at Kimi's house she eagerly awaited Tommy's text back.

"Did he not like it? Oh no, maybe he thinks I look horrible…." She thought to herself worried.

Her phone started buzzing as she immediately picked it up to see Tommy's name came up.

_I love it! :) You sure you're ok with the breasts?_

"Breasts?" Kimi thought to herself as she got back up and looked into the mirror and looked at her chest. Only now did she realize she was slightly flaunting herself. Kimi immediately turned red. "_Oh God why_?" She thought to herself.

_Omg, I didn't realize it, I'm so embarrassed_. She texted Tommy back.

_Relax Kimi, you look great. Nothing to be embarrassed about. So how about your surprise? You like it?_

_I love it, this dress is amazing._

_No, what was under it._

"Under it?" Kimi asked to herself as she looked back at her bed. There she saw a CD case with a note on it.

_Enjoy. Love Tommy__._ The note read.

"Love..?" Kimi asked surprised. She tore the note off to see the cover. It was Egypt Central's White Rabbit. "Oh my God! I've wanted this CD but I couldn't find it!" Kimi yelled in excitement as she ran back to her phone.

_OMG TOMMY I LOVE IT! THANK YOU SO MUCH_! She texted to him.

_Glad you like it lol. I'm turning in early; I'll see you all bright and early… Night_. Tommy texted back.

_Night._ Kimi texted back.

Kimi put the CD in her computer and the music player started ripping it to the hard-drive. The first song she chose was the first on the CD's play list, called Ghost Town. After a couple few seconds for the opening the lyrics started to sound.

_I'll cut out the broken hearts down Union Avenue  
Let the streets run red with my revenge  
You can't fake apologies for everything you do  
You can't repay the price that's on your head  
The price that's on your head_

When the sky comes down over this ghost town  
You'll be first against the wall  
With our guns held high in the dead of night  
You'll be first against the wall

Come on, test me  
You'll be first to take the fall  
When the sky comes down over this ghost town  
You'll be first, first against the wall

"Oh my god Tommy this is awesome!" Kimi thought to herself. This was probably the coolest thing Tommy ever did for her. Kimi switched to another song she didn't hear from the band yet. She double-clicked on Down In Flames. The beginning starts and she hears the sound of a preacher preaching a verse, and then static sounds (all part of the song). After the static stops the sound of the guitar starts to play. After another few seconds the lyrics are sung.

_This separation makes a fool of you and I  
Blank stares and credit cards allege the great divide  
You think you're safe if you don't ever choose a side  
Are you sheep or wolves in disguise  
Are you sheep or wolves in disguise_

Wake Up!  
It's now or never  
You are all asleep  
It's now or never

Wake up your generation  
Wake up and save the nation  
Wake up determination  
I am afraid we're going down  
Afraid we're going down in flames

Kimi was so excited about her CD she picked up her phone and texted Tommy again.

_Thanks again Tommy 3_ The text read.

Kimi's phone started to buzz again, this time it was from Lil.

Apparently you like your surprise? Lil texted.

I LOVE it! I can't believe Tommy knew I've been searching everywhere for the CD Kimi responded.

Quite a guy isn't he?

Oh he's so awesome! I don't wanna jinx it Lil but I think I may love him.

Slow down girl! You guys aren't technically with each other yet. Just take it slow and see if those feelings are legit Lil texted her eagerly.

Alright Alright. I'm going to bed; we have a big day tomorrow. Wait until you see my dress! Kimi texted back taking off her dress.

Alright, see you tomorrow Lil texted back as she prepared to go to bed too.

Kimi got in her pajamas and tossed her clothes in the laundry hamper. As everyone started to go to bed.

****DEVILLE HOUSEHOLD****

As Lil was about to get under her blanket her phone buzzed. She got a text from Tommy.

Thanks again for the tip Lil It read.

No prob Tommy :) Lil texted back before hooking her phone up to the charger and going to bed.

****PICKLES HOUSEHOLD****

Tommy was sitting in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but smile as he thought about Kimi discovering the CD.

"Enjoy Kimi…" He whispered to himself as he rolled over to sleep.

Here it is Chapter 8. Chapter 9 to come as soon as I'm able. Hopefully school and work won't get in the way too much. R&R let me know what you think!


End file.
